Have You Been Fangled?
by ifurcutesitbyme
Summary: Max gets a shot from a flyboy and become loopy... what will happen? that all i tell you. Read and Review!


"Max watch it!" Fang screamed as Max watched the purple liquid a Flyboy was holding seep into her skin.

"Awww sh---...crap!" She yelled back before defeating the rest of the intruders literally with a hand held behind her back. The skin where the substance had touched was beginning to burn like no other.

"Max?" Angel, her baby, fly towards Max looking quite concerned, but she couldn't feel anything, not a twitch or a pinch. The last thing Max remembered seeing was the Flock's scared looks as she fell from the sky.

THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESONESTORYFROMANOTHERANDITJUSTKEEPSGOINGONANDONANDONUNTILIGETBORED

The first thing Max remember after that, was Gazzy yelling: "Crikey mate! This is a big 'un" Gazzy yelled at the top of his lungs. She rolled her eyes at him, sitting up. "Gazzy, how many Monsters did you drink today?"

"Umm... maybe like um... seven or twelve." He looked surprised. "Max, you're up!"

"AND I FEEL GOOD! DUN NANANA SO GOOD! DAN DAN SO GOOD DU DUN THAT I GOT YOU!"

Then he looked horrified and he started to cry. "What did they do to you!!!!??? Faaaaanng!!"

"What?!" he came in the room with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. His eyes instantly lit up when he saw her.

"Max!" He said then quickly regained his earlier composure. "It's good to see you're not dead." he said in his normal bored tone.

Iggy comes in with Ella next. They noticed that they were holding hands. "AWWW! IGGY AND ELLA, SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Max said, a little bit delusional. Ella blushed and Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Why are you staring?" Iggy asked. "They are staring right?" he whispered to Ella. "Yes." She said quietly. "Well then, lets give them something to stare at!" he said. Ella looked confused at first but soon realized what that meant. Only after Iggy's mouth already found hers. She was surprised but quickly responded by dragging him into the other room.

Gazzy looked emotionally scarred life and Angel and Nudge were jumping up and down.

"What's going on in here!?" Mom yelled loudly,

"Iggy's got a girlfriend!!!" Nudge

"And, he has a penis." Max was dead serious. Everyone stared. "Which is why he has a girlfriend! Ahh!!!"

"What's up with Max?" My mother asked Fang quietly. "We don't know but we think it has something to do with the injection she got while we were fighting." He replied simply.

"Fang? Come here please!" Max whined at him.

"What do you want Max?"

"Knock knock!"

"Not. Now, Max." Fang said as Gazzy stuck to his name. They all knew that the smell would soon be overpowering.

"Faaaaaang!!! Knock Knock!!!"

"Come in, doors open!!"

"FAAAANG!!!!"

"Yes Max?"

"Clunk-clunk, squash, squash, clunk-clunk."

"Max,"

"Uh?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm an ELEPHANT.... WITH WET SNEAKERS!!!!" She said exitedly as she leaped off the bed and into his arms. Max looked up at his face and their eyes locked. "What Max." he said confused.

"You are beautiful!" She said in amazement. Ella and Iggy walked back into the room, both lokking a little bit exhausted. Everyone eyed them skeptically. "Nothing happened... I swear!" Ella said as her mom looked at her approvingly.

"How do you guys fly?" Ella

"Well, you see it's quite complicated." Max

"Just throw yourself at the ground and miss." Iggy said sarcatically. Ella nodded as if she understood, but they all knew she didn't.

Max walked towards the television and turned on the news. After a few minutes she started running around the room screaming.

"Ohmigawd, ohmigawd, ohmigawd, ohmigawd." Max yelled excitedly.

"What, what, what, what?!" Fang said just to amuse her.

"The energizer Bunny was arrested!!!!" Max said seriously.

Nudge pealed away from the television wich was show something called animal planet. It seemed so right there. "Hey Max!" she yelled excitedly. "You are like the cuckoo bird," she said. "You see, cuckoos are parasites. They lay their eggs in other birds' nests. When the egg hatches, the baby cuckoo pushes the other baby birds out of the nest. The poor parent birds work themselves to death trying to find enough food to feed the enormous cuckoo child who has murdered their babies and taken their places."

"Enormous?" said Max. "Did you just call me fat?"

"It was an analogy."

"I am _not _fat."

"Huh?"

"Charged with Battery!!!" Max said as she started cracking up at her own joke.

"Dumb butt." Iggy muttered as Max slapped him on the arm.

Fang took max into the other room and sat her on the bed. "What is your problem?" he almost yelled. Max looked innocent and scared. "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked sadly. "Your acting all weird, and you not bossing anyone around, and your all happy and relaxed! Where is the Max I know and love?" she gasped at his last comment. "You love me?" She asked softly. He nodded slightly, blushing only as much as Fang would ever blush.

She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek. Then she slyly, so she thought, wrapped around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met and suddenly Max was on her back with Fang hovering over her. Their lips were working together, in synchronization. As fast as it started, it stopped. Fang shot off of her and backed up to the other side of the room.

"Whats wrong?" she asked him. "You are not well, this would be considered taking advantage, and that is not something I want to do." he said quickly. "Oh." she said disappointedly. "But I can remind you where we were when you are okay, and your self again." he said mysteriously, leaving Max with her eyes wide and mouth open.

Fang walked over to her and picked her up off the bed. She punched him away. "I can do this myself, I don't need you." she said firmly, with venom in her voice. "There she is..." Fang said as he kissed her deeply again.

They broke apart and walked into the other room, Max in front, Fang trailing behind.

Iggy pretended to look them up and down. "So Max, have you been Fangled lately?"

THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESONESTORYFROMANOTHERANDITJUSTKEEPSGOINGONANDONANDONUNTILIGETBORED


End file.
